Institutions own Experiment
by trabaerga
Summary: Maximum Ride, Daniel X, Ari, and introducing Porter Halliwell are taken captive by the Institution. They want there Powers. When they escape all hell breaks loose. 4 teens with attitude tend to do that. Max POV. Some guyxguy, and girlxguy.
1. 1: Porter Friend or What?

I do not own the characters, plot, or anything else belonging to James Patterson.

Basic characters: Max and Ari, (Maximum Ride), Daniel (Dangerous Days of Daniel X)

Introducing: Porter Halliwell (Half - Vampire)

During Series of: Maximum Ride (Between Angel Experiment), Dangerous Days of Daniel X (After Dangerous Days of Daniel X)

This is my first Fanfiction. After about two years of reading books, fanfiction, and getting tips from my Cousin , Savage Sorrow Princess (Check out her super awesome stories.), i've decided to actually write one. So here is my own crossover. "Institutions own Experiment".

Oh and based on Max's point of view.

.....

The school had captured me again. I sat in the white walled room with no windows and no doors. My sleepy daze was fading, but my nausea from being claustrophobic was slowly raising in its place.

"Max..." Someone said in a slow and steady motion. The echo was almost unreal. It sounded almost like...

"No! It can't be!" I screamed cupping my head with my hands. It was Ari. He was here. He was with me. In this very room, but i couldn't see him. I was scared. Almost freaked, but then i wasn't. I couldn't hear anything because it was silent. I had stopped screaming. I tried to make a noise. But zip. No bingo bitch. Nothing but air escaped, but i felt things slip through the cracks. The were screeches with no sound.

"Max! Shut up!" I heard and i looked around. It wasn't Ari I was hearing. I got up. It was a boy. He was 12, but maybe 13. I wasn't a expert, but it would have been easier to be if Angel were around.

"Wait! Wheres Angel?" I yelled at the boy. I hadn't realized it, but he was kinda blurry.

"She's not here Max." The boy said calmly. "I'm in the next room. The room after me is Daniel X. He's an alien hunter. Max your the only one who can get us out of here. This isn't the School, Max. This is the Institution. It's similar to the School, but worse. There not here to study us Max there here for our powers. Oh and don't worry about the flock there safe.

"How can i trust you." It was a rhetorical question, but for some strange reason his words made me feel safe and relaxed. He smiled. It was almost like he knew that I was getting to become more of myself. A chill ran up my spine. He was weird and it made me nervous. Suspicious.

"You won't. More like you never will. I'm Porter Halliwell. They want me for my ability to freeze time."

I responded, "I don't have abilities and how did the white coats get you that power."

"Well, I'm a Necromancer. I was born with it. That and raising the dead. Ari is here and you did hear him. He's currently located in the next room. We are going to need him to help get the hell out of this place."

"I'm not saving that bastard. Why no comment on the whole i don't have powers thing?"

"You do Max. More than one power and you'll need him to escape. He knows his way around, and Max don't forget about Daniel. He gets a little nervous when he's in one place to long. Kinda like you." Then he vanish. No blur (Even though he was one), and no Puff just one smile and he was gone. Got to love those teenage undead raisers.

"Well, la-da-de-da. You can vanish. So what. I know a 6 year old who reads minds, so if you hear me (I know you can) then get this. I'm not saving Ari. I don't have to save you, and i will get out of this place. Got it?" I waited where i was for three full minutes. Nothing. No reply. I wasn't aware if I should have been mad or nervous. Who was he really? What was the Institution and why would Ari know so much about it? Then there was the whole who was Daniel thing? The real thing that got me was why did it seem like we were becoming some type of outcast Teen Titans? God, I'm already missing the good old days when it was a clean and simple kill before being killed day. Now I'm trapped, alone (almost), and more than likely there were scientist somewhere in this place. I hated guys in lab coats.


	2. 2: Daniel Trustworthy or Naive

**Okay guys so heres the second chapter and some FYI's...**

**I don't remember James Patterson describing Daniel so I'm going to do my best in my own image.**

**I said that Porter was a half-vamp. I changed my mind last minute, so sorry for leading you on. He's a Necromancer.**

**So far 2 people have done alerts and I'm happy, so try reviewing!!**

**Love ya,**

**Kingdom Wonder**

2

The white wall room was kinda getting on my nerves. Since that kid had left... What was his name again? Oh, Porter. I've been trying to find a way out of this hell hole. He claimed he was a Necromancer, but since when did they exist? Then there was the whole I can freeze time thing. My main question was how the hell did I end up here? I looked around there was something ticking... No they were foot steps. They were getting closer and it was coming from the west side. The door! I knew they didn't just throw me in from the ceiling. I just prey whatever was coming wasn't a scientist. The door opened and it as some kid. He was around my height and he actually looked my age.

"Hey. What was taking you?" He said walking into my room and leaving the door partly cracked with his hand and he waved me closer. "Some kid in the next room said you were supposed to get us out. You are Max, right?" His emerald green eyes sparkled in the ceiling light. He was cute, but I already had my eyes on someone else.

"You must be Daniel." I said not moving. He seemed to trust Porter and I didn't like that it was kinda naive to trust strangers. I felt something prick at my mind and I made the barriers around it as soon as possible. "You can read minds?"

"Yep and I don't trust Porter. I believe in Aliens and looking at you I also believe in evil scientist. Nice wings by the way, but not in a million years would I believe in magic." He said still waving his hands and pricking at my mind. "How do you do that? No ones ever blocked my telepathy"

"Your starting to annoy me. Get out of my head!" I said running towards him. I didn't like the fact that he was doing it and if punching him in the face got my point across. So be it. I jumped up extending my wings and landing on the ground two feet in front of him. I used the momentum to push myself forward for a uppercut. There was a blur an he disappeared, but the door was still being held. I hesitated. Big mistake. I stopped my punch and felt something coming from the right. There was another blurry and I reacted. I roundhouse kicked to the left instead. Bullseye. The blur became Daniel. He was holding his nose and staring at me with fire in his eyes. It was disturbing at first, but then I realized and recognized the look. It was like when a wolf wants to challenge the pack leader for the claim of king. But when he loses he goes down with dignity and a look of pride. Revenge being the final thing he thinks of before death. I turned to the door keeping an eye on him. His eyes softened and he wiped the blood from his nose. He removed his original fighting stance, and put his hands in his dark black jeans. He said looking down,

"I'm sorry."

"How are you leaving the door open?" I asked not willing to answer his apology. He stopped pricking at my mind, but I didn't like taking a mans pride without killing him afterward.

"Telekinesis. I'm psychic." I looked at him. His white T-Shirt had a drip of blood on it and his sneakers were super dirty from mud.

"Huh." I mumbled walking towards the door. "What? No guards?"

"No. There on lunch break for another 3 minutes, but I think someones bond to notice the scientist I knocked out isn't joining them." He was walking in step behind me now. When we got to the door we peaked out. Empty. Good, now I guess I have to help that Porter charter since he wasn't a complete liar. He knew so much. I guess I did need him. I giggled.

"I knew there were white coats." The term made me shiver. "What did they want?"

"My powers. They said they would do great for world domination, but they were technically trying to give me one of those knock out shots.

"Morphine shots." I said.

"Sure. Whatever." He was concentrating on something. What? I didn't know, but if he were a true psychic he would be finding a way out. "Porter's contacting me. He says to hurry the Generals coming. Who the hell is the General?

"Hell if I know, but he sounds important. So I'm guessing we can't break him for putting us in here."

"Porter said that would be correct."

"How is he doing that?"

"He can connect with me. I don't know how." I looked at him and then back at the empty passage.

"Which way?" I said already leaving the room.

"Left." he said.

"Perfect. Tell Porter I'm not saving Ari and that if he expects me to trust him... He is out of his mind." I said that last part slowly.

"He said.... He laughed and then he -" Right as he finished that last word he gasped. Then he started shaking in some fit. He cried out suddenly and then he dropped. I sat in the hallway frozen and my only thought was... Who the hell heard that?


	3. 3: The Gangs all Here

3

The hallway was buzzing with men in uniform. Got to love them. I sat on my knees with Daniel's head in my lap. I still didn't trust him, but I felt like it was my fault he was like this. That deep down this whole thing started because of me. I cleared my throat.

"Well look at these hot men in uniform. What brings you to my side of the Institution?" You know me sarcasm all the way. The men just stood there. There was nothing in there eyes, and I knew why. "Robots."

"Wow. You are good." I looked around, and there he was. Porter was leaning on the wall hands on his head checking out the scene before him. Porter had light violet eyes. He was light skinned, and had beautiful jet black hair. Something about him brought out beauty. The smile, the skin tone was like my pale skin after a tan. And then of course the hair was amazing. It was cut to the length of his chin and, but of course his gaze was in me. It was just one of those intuition things. "But you were a little off. Expectable since you didn't realize my presence." I was true. I hadn't. I shivered. That scared me.

"You froze them." I said keeping an eye on him. If he could have gotten out why did he need us. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards us. I didn't make a move as he sat next to me examining Daniel.

"Yep. Cute isn't he." I didn't answer. I just looked at him. He shrugged and looked at me. His violet eyes were sincere and beautiful. "Well then. I heard what you said, but the Generals here. We are going to get Ari."

"Hell no." I side tightening my grip on Daniels hand. He caught that motion and grinned. Well then get ready because the Generals in this very hallway and," He looked into my eyes and back at the way Daniel and I had came, "He doesn't like escapes." I looked that way too. There was a flash of light and I blanked out.

…......

We were in a courtyard when I had awoken. Porter and Daniel held both sides. I looked in other directions, but there was nothing except trees and flowers. The sky was a light blue and covered in white clouds. _Daniel!_ I thought. He woke and I grinned. It had worked. Got to love that telepathy.

"I have to learn that blocking technique your so fond of." He mumbled. Shaking his head. He was referring to the fact that I put up barriers when unwanted visitors try to take a peek. He didn't have any bruises. He actually looked the same. I turned to Porter and he was staring at something next him.

"What are you looking at?" I said trying to see even though being chained to a brick wall 10 feet from the ground didn't help.

"Ari." As he said the words an image in my mind popped out. I put up barriers, but nothing happened,

"I'm not reading your mind." Daniel said. "I'm showing you Porters." I breathed and relaxed even though it was hard to do. My mind aloud the vision to pop up and there Ari was, but he looked different. Almost human. The scars, the almost plastic face, and the age thing was gone. Ari really looked like an actual 16 year old. Even though he would have equivocated to 7 or 8. The image faded and turned to me. My blond hair now shined jet black in the sunlight. It was straight compared to the usual wave and it came to the length of my shoulder blades. My light green eyes showed wonder at what I was looking at. I was a different Max like Ari was a different Ari. Why? The whole image blurred and I was staring at Porter. The sunlight blinded me like I had just woke up from sleep.

"They didn't want you and Ari to go out in the world looking like you've been away from civilization for years," I wanted to say something there but he stopped me. One hand in the air and a couple of birds chippering to the point of a headache could have done that to any mutant kid. "Yes I'm aware that you have, but that's not the point. There preparing you in a way. There trying to get you to do an experiment for them." I chuckled.

"I'm not into those these days." Daniel laughed with me. Porter grinned, but other than that seemed serious. Daniel and I stopped immediately.

"They want us for something. When we escaped they realized they wouldn't be able to get our powers-"

"All I have are bird wings!" I cut him off and this time my serious face was as strong as his. Daniel whistled next me , but I kept on going. Of course his everlasting gaze didn't quit either.

"Is it that hard to believe the School didn't leave you, and some of the others, empty handed?" He was referring to the flock and I. I glanced at Daniel his face on the ground, but clearly in the conversation. I wish I could have seen if Ari was up.

"So what did they give me?"

"It's hidden. Even from Daniel." I didn't even look at Daniel knowing full well his head was facing the ground.

"That whole experiment thing. What is that?" He smiled. For that first time he broke the endless stare.

"I Don't know everything," He said pointing at himself. "I'm not psychic." He pretended to push a rock with his mind. Hands waving and eyes squinting. Daniel whooped in laughter and I grinned. I was used to the whole guy thing. You know how they take a serious moment and turn it into a joke to smoothen the mood.

"Shut up!" Ari yelled and it startled us. He was so calm before. I heard a noise. It was the ticking again. So someone was entering the courtyard. Like clock work we all stared at the door. We shifted are bodies for a better tough guy position. Porter was glancing around at the chains and bars holding us. Huh. Smart kid. I kept my full concentration on the door. A man walked in from the east door. The sun was setting so it was easier to tell. It basically went we were on the west and the wind was blowing north. All we had to do was break out of these bars and fly-.

"No, Max" Something cut off my train of thought. Great the voice again. It ringed in my head like a bell. "They can't fly."

"Oh shit." I mumbled and looked around. I had gotten attached. There was no way I was leaving without them. Damn. Saving the world was already hard.


	4. 4: Whats Comes from Trees

My heart pumped in slow motion. The birds and the breathes of my allies slowed to almost a complete stop. It was Porter.

"We need a plan Max" Porter said. Sweat was beading down his tan forehead, and his light purple eyes were glowing.

"Daniel said you were a Necromancer. What do they do besides freeze time." I asked my question fast. Porter didn't seem like he could hold the freeze long and the whole thing was making me nervous.

"Raise the dead." He said. The strain in his voice was obvious. He was weak. I didn't understand why because earlier he had froze about 50 men in a cramped hall way.

"Can you do it?" I asked. Things were speeding up. Slowly, but they were still going.

"I need to unfreeze and the scientist couldn't help but to inform me that I glow violet when I use that power." He said. His voice was cracking and the birds where coming into low chirps. I saw the dilemma though. The glowing will give away the plan. One thing did puzzle me though.

"How many dead people are there in this courtyard?" He smiled.

"Enough for world domination." Those words made my blood run cold. His voice was dark and the smile that tickled on his lips didn't help either. He had a dark side. There wasn't anything wrong with it. Come to think of it Angel had her moments too.

"Well then get going." Daniel said and it made me jump in shock. I forgot there was more than Porter and I here. "There taking a moment to talk over things, but there cameras everywhere. We probably have 2 minutes before they notice."

"Go for it. Now." I said.

"A secret societies past experiments of dead coming right up." Porter mumbled. There was a wave of wind that cooled me down to almost freezing. The whole situation we were in made me forget that we were outside. The weather was nice, but jackets and jeans were still necessary. Right now I and the guys were wearing all white. They were sweatpants and a T-shirt 5 sizes to big.

The birds stared chirping and a wave of warm... energy flowed through me. I looked at Porter and caught a glimpse of Daniel looking over me to get a better view. Porter eyes glowed first. He was smiling and focusing on a tree 10 feet away. He was so much more beautiful now. His hair was moving and curling in loops as his energy went through him. I felt it all and then he glowed. The energies blast sent me into another world. I could feel things changing. The birds were screeching and crows were approaching. Daniel looked as he did before. Surprised. I was more on the boat with the animals. The squirrels and other inhabits fled and my reflex was similar. I wanted to go somewhere safe and comforting.

A scream from somewhere near the tree made me cry out with it from shock. I have never felt this way. It was to much. It was to dark. I guess animal instincts had its downs as much as ups. I mean I guessed its why Daniel was so calm and I was wigging out beyond belief. I heard another scream. It was Ari. You can change his image, but not the wolf. He was reacting like me. _Clink. _My chain had broke. I looked at it and realized I had done it. I guess it did have its ups. Here I was about to deny it. The next sound was a roar and my throat tightened at the thought that Ari had changed, but it wasn't animal it was supernatural. A zombie had erupted from the trees earth. The glowed had stopped and the energy crackled on our skin. Porter was in gasps and his head was down. He was covered in sweat.

"Holy crap." Daniel said. He wasn't surprised anymore. His face was more neutral.

"What the hell." Another voice said. It was a man and the scientist behind him stood open mouthed. Well guys this has to be the one and only General.

"I control you experiment 443!" Porter yelled. The zombie turned toward us. His eyes were still in the socket (Thank God), but he was still gross looking. The body itself couldn't have been dead long. He had some of his left cheek rotting to the bone. Has left leg was also rotted to the bone. The right hand was missing. I already hate zombies. "Shit." Porter mumbled.

"What?" I said. The zombie had stopped looking at us and was paying attention to the white coats and the guy in the army uniform.

"When a zombie that was murdered is resurrected they tend to want there undead revenge. They go after there murder automatically in some sort of supernatural homing device. Like turtles want to find the place they were born." He said it slowly, but all his attention was on the zombie.

"So the white coats were he's murders?"

"No. The General was. And theres a catch. I can't control them until there dying wish is done." As if on cue the zombie (were gonna call him 443) attacked the General. Like all good soldiers he was armed. He pulled out a gun and I guess he didn't have the safety on because he shout 443 right away. The scientist were already inside, but the General wasn't backing down yet. He grabbed his lighter as 443 jumped in him.

"Experiment 443! Use our powers!" Porter yelled. I think 443 understood. He stopped 10 feet from the General. There was a flash and the trees started moving.

"The dead have powers?!" Daniel yelled in excitement.

"Yep, and they tend to be able to use them 10 times better than they did alive." Porter said there was a smile playing on his face. He turned to me. "Were getting the hell out of here. You have a free hand, Max. Use it." I giggled at my ignorance and I used all my strength grabbing the left chain to break with my right hand. _Clink. _I fell to the ground head first.

"Shit." I mumbled. I felt funny. I looked up and 443 was playing with the General. He hadn't kill him right away like I would have done. He was just playing with him. A smile on his face. I looked at Porter. His eyes were glowing. I guess he did have some control after all. I felt a crackle come from somewhere.

"Max.." Daniel said softly. It was almost a whisper. I heard another crackle then something that sounded like fire igniting. I looked at my hands. It was me. I had fire in both my palms. I had powers.


	5. 5: Golden Family

5

3 months later we were somehow the official golden family of freaks. We were on the run from the Institution and Porter told me contact with the flock would put them and us in more danger. I missed them and a ache in my heart fluttered every time I thought about them. We decided to hide in a small town known as, Outage Hive, it was a few miles away from Los Angeles, California and very beautiful.

We decided since we had the new looks that was should get new identities and attend a private school know as Black Academy.

I objected to new identity in my mind which Daniel, of course, picked up. It was a little difficult and eventually I lost even with Ari on my side. When I had said he looked older I wasn't joking. His original childhood look before earserified was practically erased. He had dark brown hair was cut short, but his bangs were over his right eye thanks to Porters excitement expertise. My blond hair was back, but according to Porter the straightness was permanent. Daniel looked the same his brown hair and emerald green eyes shined and sparkled in the light. He had grown though. At least an inch or 2. Ari was at least 6'4. And Porter and I were the same height. 5'6.

"Matt, Jay, Tra'von," I yelled. The guys took longer to get ready for school in the morning. They came down the steps of our 2 story home that the Institution had gladly paid for when we stole there credit card and banking information. Ari came down first, Porter, then Daniel. It was funny really. Porter and I were the first ones up and he was always the last one down.

"You know thats not really funny." Daniel said. I opened my mouth to retort, but he beat me to it. "I know. Get out of my head!" He mocked the other 50,00 times I did it and I smiled. He was good at the whole copycat thing.

"Is today hat day or tomorrow?" Porter asked carrying a box filled with hats.

"Tomorrow." Ari answered. He looked at me and smiled and I walked over and grabbed his left arm in a hugging type way. I kept walking as I went to the boxes of hats. I heard him giggle and looked back in those deep baby-blue eyes with a frown on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you really wearing the hemmed skirt Porter changed for, well, himself?" I looked at the gray and black uniform that Blake Academy handed to us as we left the door that faithful month ago. We couldn't start the day of. So we waited till the semester was over like good individuals. Porter fixed my long sleeved button down top that was slim and fitting on my waist. The vast had the school symbol on the left side. I had my hair out and it flowed on to my shoulders. Porter answered Ari before me.

"Theres nothing wrong with it. Here wear this headband." Porter lifted a headband from the box of hats. It was gray and it had black strips on it. I wasn't much of a girly girl to care about accessories. Living with Porter had changed my taste a bit, but not completely.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a hat tomorrow if I wear this."

"Deal." He got on his knees and put the wrinkles of my plaid skirt flat. It flowed down to my knees. Now it was a few inches above my knees. It didn't show as much private area, but then again I might get stopped in the hallway.

"Hey, how does this look?" Daniel asked. He had gone through the box a million times and had finally found a clown hat with rainbows and swirls. It didn't match his... uniform. Oh God. Whats happening to me? The school uniform for guys was the same like the girls. Black dress pants, and a white short sleeved button down shirt. There shoes didn't matter, but Porter summarized that sneakers were the best to go with the slacks. The vest was like the girls except bigger. I was still sulking over the shoe thing. Guys could do whatever, but girls had to wear heels or closed toe slippers.

"Your going to mess up your hair." Porter growled. Daniel took it off immediately. Porter was always the good cop while I played the semi bad cop. In the last 3 months Ari and Daniel went head to head. Daniel's carefree almost unreal personality. Ari was a little more into his own world. He usually had a serious face which was mainly the outdoors look. He let go a little in the house. One thing that we all learned was that Porter didn't like to be tested. He was kinda like me in that way. Except his eyes did that funky glow thing when he was mad. A home team advantage.

"Okay." Daniel said putting it back in the box. Porter smiled and gave Daniel a hug. I looked in the mirror and his violet eyes stopped glowing.

"Sorry."

"Me too." Now I know what your thinking. Porter does go that way. We spent most of the last bit of summer vacation on the beach. Guys were just so happened to be there, and we liked what we saw. Not really my cup of tea, but it made him happy and got me out the house. Daniel didn't, but he confessed to me along time ago that Porter knew a side of him. So him hugging him always seemed so much more comforting.

"Okay, then boys. Its go time." I said. We grabbed our bags and picked up our mugs of coffee and headed out to our first day at Blake Academy. I also grabbed a Pop-Tart. Shh.


	6. 6: Blake Academy

**Oh My God! **

**Thank you JackOdd, ****Death angel chick211, and****WritersHeart101 f****or the reviews!!!**

**Oh and thank you to all those people who did alerts. **

**You have given me the motivation I need to continue.**

**Plus, I'm not grounded anymore.**

**Love ya,**

**Kingdom Wonder**

-

The campus of Blake Academy was an absolute blur. The rich and beautiful clawed around the campus. The social status between the students at the school, and the teachers who were payed to keep the peace (I mean who really teaches these days?) were nothing but the same. Everyone sat with their own click. One stepped from the boundaries. The way the students in the click wore their uniforms even express how they interacted. I felt something.

"Max? I think that guy is staring at you." Porter kept looking straight ahead, but I knew who he was referring to. What I felt was an on going horny teenage male who liked what he saw. I turned to my left, and stared him right in the eye. He stared back. A total practice from my own observation. He had experience he was a pro, he was so going down in this game. I didn't care how much of a Jesse McCartney or that Aaron guy he looked like. Blond hair, blue eyes. It all reminded me that this is high school. I watched Gilmore Girls all summer with Porter. I know how this works. "He's gorgeous, but somethings off about him. Max? Keep a very small leash on him." That shocked me, but I knew hat he meant. We still didn't know what the Institutions true master is. What he was capable of. If this guys was freaking Porter, then it was time to flirt.

_Should I walk over there, or ignore him?_ I contacted Daniel mentally, and Porter and Ari followed into the conversation. Practice makes perfect. They all responded at once.

_Play hard to get. _That was all I needed. I tore the show down we were having by flipping my hair, and continuing to walk straight ahead. I heard his friends joke and play as I walked away with 3 other guys at my side, and wondered. How come nobody stared at the new kids like in the movies?

-

At the end of the day we all had massive homework. Of course we didn't get to start, because Porter had signed us up for after school activities. Can anyone say, Bid Mistake? I mean who signs up a mutant enhanced teenage girl for a boy/girl soccer time? Porter. Who signs up a telepathy for the debate time? Porter. Who signs up a 2 ton brick wall we all know as Ari for book club? Headmaster Roll, but Porter said yes before we yelled no.

I sat on the soccer field stretching. The other players ignored me, and I kinda minded. I wanted someone to talk to. All day I had least one of the guys in my classes. Now I sat on the field wondering where that constant clapping was coming from. In the distance I saw Porter. He was trying to get my attention. He points to the left (which was our freak way of sawing look right) I looked to the east, and there he was. We found out his name. It was Jesse. I know. I'm just that good. Jesse Jay was pretty much known for his fascination with woman. I wasn't so sure though. In his duty to stare at me all the time he kind of changed his taste at lunch. Porter had been his object of view. Just like now. He to was trying out for soccer. I was pretty noticeable because I was directly in the same direction as Porter. He was staring. Hard. What was his problem?

"Okay. Team first were doing drills. Then were gonna do a scrimmage...." Blah, Blah. I didn't know much about soccer. The lady just kept talking and talking. I forget her name. I guess everyone else did to because they all called her Coach. I guess that was what I'd call her Coach too. Wait. Why was Porter here? I turned in his direction and he to was wearing the schools physical education uniform. He was not trying out too. I looked around. Daniel, and Ari were on the bleachers. Something was wrong. They were all here. I felt something. Something strong. It called me. Beckoning me closer. It was Jesse. I turned to him. He smiled, and stepped right next to me. "Max!" I jumped. The coach was staring at me hard.

"Yes Coach." I said it as innocently as possible not giving attitude.

"You can leave. You made the team." But how?

"I haven't gotten a chance to play yet."

"I saw you earlier with that... (What was that term where they cut themselves?)" She was talking to herself, but Porter yelled Emo across the field which made everyone (including Jesse) jump. "Thats right! Thanks! I saw you and that emo looking kid kicking a soccer ball around. You have skills. Your in." Funny. I didn't remember that. It was because it wasn't true. I grimaced at Daniel. He in turn pointed to Porter. Porter stared at Jesse and so did I. What the hell is this? It wasn't fun anymore. Normal is what we want. More than anything we either get followed by the Institute or we step into their hands. Then I giggled. Daniel did have the emo thing going for him.


	7. 7: The Turn Around

**WritersHeart101**** left one of the most important comments, in my opinion.**

**I had put Soccer time and Debate time. Now mentally erase it.**

**Soccer Team Debate Team. Is what should be there.**

**So here is chapter 6 of Institutions own Experiment. **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews Guys/Ladies. **

**6**

Daniel and Ari lifted themselves from the bleachers. Porter in turn lead them into the nearby woods. I looked around. A private school in California tends to allow there kids to be taught in its breeze. Cause and effect would be that teachers would teach in it. The rules stated that no one enters the woods. There right in front of a teacher. Three teenage boys entered the woods together.

I giggled. Then frowned. I had to stop talking to Daniel. He had the oddest and most immature since of humor. Who am I kidding? It was funny.

"Do you want first entrance? Or will it be me." I turned to Jesse. His voice was more... Sinister. The life of the rich and teenage hormones didn't hide the 19th century attitude he had towards me. It was kinda a snobbish tone in a way.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Not really." We were not going to get anywhere. Are personalities were to the same. So instead of continuing to argue I took the first step. He followed.

-

In the woods Porter sat on a rock. The rock, of course, was huge. I stared opened mouthed for two seconds. Then I closed it quickly. Taking off the school vast. I opened my wings, and jumped landing gracefully on the rock next to Porter. Daniel appeared next to the rock. His talent for camouflage perfected to the point were light didn't show his form. On the opposite side of him, and the rock, Ari leaped from a tree branch and landed with a flip. The gangs all here.

"So," I said breaking the silence. Jesse seemed untouched by the whole thing. He must be a freak too. "Why are u here?"

"I could ask you the same," His face was plain. It reminded me of an old acquaintance. Can anyone say Super-Boy? I wonder what happened to Omega. _Max, Focus. _Stupid telepathy. It left ringing on my ears, but Daniel was right. Lets go. "How is it that you all can be so calm?"

"Its simple really," I held an index finger out then pointed to my throat. "Breathe in, breathe out." He smiled and I felt sort of accomplish.

"Im not here to harm you." He said it slowly and took a step forward. Ari snorted and also took a step.

"No, Ari." Porter said it in a commanding voice. He never did that. It wasn't a surprise though. Porter always got intense over the Institution. Then he leaped from the rock. Landing on the spot Ari had just backed away from. "He's here for me." How does he know so much? And why are we always left in the dark? Damn it. When you think you can trust someone. My fists tightened. Daniel lifted his hand up and it lightly touched mine. I felt myself blush. My pale expression of anger softening. Empathy. To feels others emotions is one thing, but to actually change them. It was kinda hot.

"How do you know that?" The world seemed to spin in slow motion as reality hit me. We were in danger. Jesse was fixed on Porter. He looked..., would you believe it, scared.

"Tell them whats happening agent 443." We all gasped. What the hell was happening. Agent 443? Wasn't that the zombie man Porter had risen at the Institution? How did he become so hot? (Yes, I admit it he was cute for a Nick Lachey wannabe). Silence filled the air. O one darkened to speak. Except me of course.

"So, like your some type of clone of the zombie man? When he became defective they threw him out and made you." This was my way of dealing with the situation. Make up a sci-fi scenario thats already been done a million times.

"Exactly." Gasps all around, but Porter hadn't gaped with us again. It was like he wasn't with us. He was waiting for the real info.

"What else is going on?" I said it after another awkward silence.

"Porter is....." Porter flinched. Jesse smiled. Ari moved up a little. I leaped from to rock as Daniel followed and gripped my hand. "Pregnant."

Gasped didn't even express this moment.

Shocked?


	8. 8: Reality

Blazes of flames erupted from my hands as men in camouflage circled around. We were surrounded. We were in danger. 2 months ago this would be a normal routine. Porter would freeze. Daniel and Ari would kick and punch. I would glide in with super awesome fire power. Now that Porter was 2 months pregnant we were technically down a player. As the dream team we needed at least for players. And we did. Porter sat in are center as Daniel, Ari, Jesse, and I stood around him like a barrier.

"I hate this. Just because I'm giving birth to a experimental baby doesn't mean that I cant fight anymore." Porter was grumpy and hormonal. To be honest he was himself. He did not like it when he was told to stop doing something he loved.

"Hon, you have to stay down or they will zap you with a Plasma Electro Combo Blaster and it will kill our 2 month old baby." You heard right folks. Porter (A guy) was pregnant with an experiment created baby. Jesse was the father of this baby. He left the Institution not to take Porter back but so he could tell us everything. Oh, and yes mommy and daddy are our teams Sunday night couples participants. They argued like crazy, but what gave me the headache and the bad images was the freaky noises from their room at night. Gross.

"Fine, but when the baby's born your all going to stay home and ill make up for the lost time that I couldn't stopped the Institutions bad guys from capturing the next pregnant teenage male." It was a mumble, but we heard it. Jesse and Daniel giggled. Ari and I were to focused on what to do next. There was so many of them. It scared me. A lot. They usually only sent at least 10 in. But now every time we vanquished one 20 more show up.

"What are they planning?" I said. It wasn't to myself. It was meant to be answer, but nothing. They didn't react. They were true solider then. Or robots. I leaped. Letting my wings flap out and diving down feet first. I closed my wings around me and felt the flames cloud over me.

_Boom!_

About 50 of them went down. Scarps of metal and technology went everywhere. I looked at the others. A field of energy played over them. Jesse's hands were raised and sweat beaded from his forehead. We didn't know what his capability of power was. Last week he turned into a wolf. The month before he was throwing around fire with me. ?He was a man of mystery. I felt my heart flutter as I saw Daniel with his hands up too. He was helping. My feeling for him erupted again. I almost didn't notice the white coat come next to me.

"Max!" Porter yelled. He leaped out of the field. Levitating 2 feet off the ground. He rushed for me. The scientist jumped back as I went for a roundhouse kick. Porter showed up next to me and together was tried another kick. Impact. Porter's missed, but mine stepped right in for a clash to his face. Got to love that team work. The scientist went down. Glasses flying and all. I pinned him to the ground. Looking around more robot soldiers were coming, but the guys had them. Porter stepped next to me and healed me wound. No , time like the present to heal those nasty scab wound you get from destroying evil minions.

"Why are you here?" I said. We had moved from our sunny California to the far part of the united state. Virginia was nice. Cold at times, but awesome.

"I'm hear to tell you that we win." What was this guy talking about? I think I banged his had to much.

"Porter!" Jesse's screams startled me. I heard a groan and someone hi the ground. I turned around in time to see a face. Ari. He stood towering us. Big smiles covered his face. Porter lay on the floor. I couldn't think. But my body did. My wings flapped and Ari and I went at it. I kicked he dogged and punched back. I combined the fire into my fists. They didn't do any difference. Ari and I were to much alike. I jumped back. The fighting between us stopped for three seconds. I felt something. It was an ache in my heart. I turned to where Porter was. He wasn't there. I turned to where Daniel and Jesse fought. There was a figure with them. He had dark hair and violet eyes. Porter's was better. Who was he? Then it happened. Daniel went down. Knife in heart.

**....**

The stranger backed away from the fight immedately. He stood down at Daniel like he was... food. Then his eyes started to glow. It wasn't like when Porter glowed. This was dark. This had a cool and deadly tense in it.I couldn't look away as to when Porter glowed.

"I had always wanted to look away from the light when Porter glowed." I mumbled. It was like... I lost the members of my flock over again. Like i had witnessed the moment they all died today, and then... "Wait. I never witnessed that." I said. I slowly stood and looked around. the stranger stared right at me. "Your no stranger. Vlad?"

"She's awake guys!" He yelled to the sky. "Can we stop this whole mind thing now!?"

"Vladimir, I know that blood you drink is all medicated and stuff... But who are you too...." The scene of blood and horror turned into one of white walls. I was back in the institution.


	9. 9: So, It was a Lie

in like 2-3 weeks it would be exactly a year since i last wrote.

Who knew high school was so much, work.

But i promise with summer here im writting way more.

Now,

1) Ive grown a lot and changing the direction of the story. I got confused rereading it. And i wrote it.

2) Dont forget to check out Ex-Winged Heroes & Blake Academies: Ninja. Different titles, similiar theme.

3) Thanks so much for the amazinf reviews guys!

4) I dont cailm to own or rule over an authors creations. This is all for fun.

My mind flickered. The white room that surrounded me became more and more familiar. I was back to the place I'd be running from for… No, I hadn't been running. It hadn't been real. But this was. Sitting up I reached for the closest familiar person that wasn't dressed in a lab coat.

"What the hell Vladimir!" My vision cleared completely as I witnessed a laboratory full of men and women scientist. Each with a clipboard. Each staring at me. Vlad's grin widened as he loosened my grip on him.

"Chill, Max." I took at deep breath, but for those who know me, I'm not a true fan of white coats.

"I think you all should clear the room. Give us a moment, please." The random voice startled me. And flames ignited in a bowl next to me. Porter giggled as he stepped in from the door way.

"Whoa, you just made water burst into flame." My mind rattled. Visions blurred into my head, flashing in and out.

"What did you two do?" I mumbled it slowly. I felt nauseous. Porter sat in a chair next to my bed. He reached out for my hand which jerked away reflexively.

"A simulation. To see how you would react to drastic changes in your surrounds. The School sure taught you a lot, Max."

"I would correct you on that, but you have all the answers at this point. Why tick you off?" Rhetorical question, of course. But Porter only laughed.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning."

….

Turns out, my flock was massacred. Not by the institution or the school. Angel. She was something else that psycho brat. According to Porter, she was The School. Their weapon, toy. And here I thought the voices in my head were screwy. Porter was the apprentice of the the long dead boss of the Institution, mortal enemy of the School. And a lot nicer, in the whole they don't experiment on children thing. Homecoming games must be an all out war for these academies.

Then, of course, was the life simulation thing. Ever had a necromancer cast a spell on you? Not fun. Porter said the memories would fade, but the People at the institution were those memories. Dr. Jesse Jay was a scientist here, according to Porter. Not to mention he had just celebrated his sixtieth birthday. And Daniel was a freelance hero around the Instruction. Coming and going as he pleased. The caught being, id never met him before.

And Ari? Dead. That hadn't changed. My heart jerked when I remembered that. Little Ari.

"Reality sucks." I mumbled to myself.

"You know… Naw, to easy." Vladimir was a smartass around me. But put in a team of not just me and him he was an angel. Says a lot for a half-vampire. No one really knew much about him. Just that he was on a run from his own government. Why not have him join the rebel army? To be honest, I didn't care. The kid had some major skills. And Porter… I didn't need to much answered about him. Turns out I had saved him from a courtyard. The night of the massacre.

That I didn't remember. Porter seemed to. I took for granted how easy the words came to me. I had never got to see my flock that day. But judging from my emotions, I'd grieved enough.

"Shut up, nightwalker. We have a job to do." He exposed his fangs in a charming grin and I couldn't help, but smile. _The kids a weirdo, _I thought to myself.

We were in a subway about a mile away from a base that seemed to be a little to cliché for me. It was a warehouse with an abandoned exterior. But according to Porter the Alien kid, Daniel, had been camped there for the last two days.

"I've met this kid before, you know. I think two gothic emo kids will screw up the curve." I giggled as Vlad glared at the warehouse. We were walking to the front door like it was nothing. But if simulation Daniel, and Reality Daniel were the same.

"He already knows were here."

"What does that have to do with things? You talk to yourself a lot theses days. Hey, do you-"

"Vlad. You talk too much." Stepping up the the door I closed my eyes. _Knock, Knock, _I mentally echoed.

"Whose there?" Vlad jumped, but I casually turned to find a pole shimmer and turn into a young boy.

"And here I was planning to strip on that." I said softly.

"No ones stopping you… Max? Correct." Don't need psychic powers to know that one. I ripped off the name tag off my shirt. Daniel laughed and Vlad just stood hovering with a confused expression.

"Thought you'd get a kick out of the name tag."

"Well, Porter did say you knew me better than most." We exchanged grins and I felt Vlad blush. Well, this isn't awkward.

"Mind if we talk?"


End file.
